


【洛神组】【相恋十年30题】没有言语的夜 /沉默的伤口

by orphan_account



Series: 洛神组相恋十年30题 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual cues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人，借用一句“谁上升谁肾亏”*可能是薛定谔的大甜饼（们）*可爱他们的，OOC我的*准备好迎接糖的掉落了么？*然而这还是一个搞事*和上次【温馨30题】一样*来自[洛神组]*想跑？跑不掉了*文/[洛神组]半死梧





	【洛神组】【相恋十年30题】没有言语的夜 /沉默的伤口

羽生结弦开门的时候，金博洋正带着他的最新款耳机窝在抱枕里，摆在茶几上的ipad里放着一个游戏主播的直播，明黄色的噗桑冰袋正压在脸上。

听见门口的动静，金博洋按着冰袋偏头看过去，瞧见是羽生后把手头的噗桑递过去，羽生接过来一捏，已经成噗桑水袋了，就把手里的药放在茶几上，指了指水杯提醒对方别忘了喝。

把水袋扔进冷藏室，顺便拿了只蜘蛛侠冰袋出来，羽生一边往客厅走一边在手机上打字，险些被客厅里的毛毯绊倒。

金博洋依然以他离开客厅时的动作坐在沙发里，鼓着腮帮子，像一只嘴里塞满东西的仓鼠。羽生走过去把冰袋递给金博洋，顺便把手机递到他面前。

【还不可以吗？】

金博洋抓着冰袋小心地按在脸上，用空着的手在空中画出一个“X”。

被拒绝了的羽生只能脱掉外套坐在金博洋身边，伸出手把他揽到自己怀里，客厅里回荡着游戏中攻击的特效声和主播充满活力的讲解声，他长长地叹了口气。

好想和博洋说话啊。

他感觉自己像是回到了他们刚刚认识的时候。那时他们对彼此国家的语言都不甚了解，而国际通用语也不是他们的长项，所以在谈话的开始他们只能用小学生等级的英语进行单方面的——限于时间和空间有时也只能是单方面的对话。另一方一般会抱以微笑，以此来掩饰因为听不懂带着强烈口音和错误语法的英语而造成的呆滞。

后来好一些，因为他们都放弃用那坑坑巴巴的英语了，取而代之的是笑，很多很多的笑，然后是更多的肢体触碰。两个来自被人打上“传统”标签的东方国家的同项目竞争者本不应该如此亲密地拥抱和握手，但总要有什么代替语言成为他们的交流方式不是吗。

所以他们连告白，都没有用那句简简单单的“我爱你”。

金博洋本来看直播看到都忘了自己的痛苦，结果身后那个把下巴抵在他头顶的家伙忽然笑了起来，震得他晃了两晃，错过了一个对方的一个关键操作，他下意识地张口准备叫人：

“嘶——”

刚一张嘴，口腔内侧的溃疡就从他的小虎牙上蹭了过去，痛得他脸都变形了，忘了今天早上是谁信誓旦旦地在手机上打字说：“只要你也不说话，我能一天都不开口！”

听到他抽冷气的声音，羽生才从他和金博洋在gala表演时拥吻的回忆中回到现实里。瞧着他把冰袋都落在地上也不捡就用手捂着脸颊，就知道自己的恋人肯定是忘了自己的伤口准备说话然后又痛到了，连忙去握金博洋的手。

“天天怎么了？还是很痛吗？”

金博洋本来因为这家伙莫名其妙的笑打断了他看直播的专注又间接导致他碰到自己伤口的缘故而生气，但是身后的人一开腔，那点小小的火焰就像是被一捧春水浇灭了一般，只留下他小小的抱怨：这个家伙为什么这么多年来声音都没怎么变过了啊。

这就导致他不管多生气，听到他的声音就没法认真生气了好嘛！

明明自己的伤口就是这家伙弄出来的……

羽生结弦看他一直没反应还以为是痛得狠了，连忙捡起冰袋，本来想递过去，却觉得化了一半的冰水未免有些太凉了，他握了握金博洋的指尖，觉得比往日里在冰场上还要凉，心疼感就冒出来了。只能一边蹭着他没有伤口的那半边脸，一边将自己放在冰袋上传了几分凉度的手小心翼翼地贴过去。

金博洋本来还不太想理他的，但是羽生结弦像只猫一样在他颈侧蹭来蹭去的，他也生不起气来，就拍了拍他的头作为“报复”，然后继续窝在羽生怀里看直播。

不知道是空调太暖和还是这样的姿势太舒服，等这两人再次清醒的时候，太阳已经透过忘记拉上的窗帘洒在地板上了。

“羽生羽生！快点醒！”

羽生结弦迷迷糊糊地就听到博洋的声音，睁开眼睛果然看见金博洋趴在自己怀里摇他，就又把人拉回怀里亲了上去。

“博洋~”

“不许亲，你忘了我伤口怎么来的了？！”

“博洋~~”

“等一下，羽生结弦你，唔……”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *剧情真的太弱了我……  
> *这文太智障了简直拉低了全组的水平，给太太们丢人了（捂脸）  
> *后面的同志跟上！


End file.
